The Most Captivating Thing By The Waterfall
by hannaflower
Summary: One-shot. I watched her in silence, unnoticed. I have no appetite to eat even my fav food. But once I found out the truth, I...  Have fun! xx


**Note to readers: OK, so this is my first NaruHina one-shot since my first ever one-shot suck because it's KibaHina. Well anyways, happy reading and enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Like any other days, I would pay full attention as I watch her in silence, unnoticed.

She often trains alone by the waterfall, her so-called second home. Her feminine moves, long luscious hair and her beautiful fair skinned face are always my weaknesses. I've tried but couldn't avoid it.

After forgetting about my childish crush on a girl who never looked my way, I'd found someone way better. She's a good nurturer, caring, very beautiful and yet strong.

There, she danced her soft body swiftly on the surface of the waters with swirls of waters followed every movement of her delicate hands.

I've always longed that she belongs to me…

Rumours heard were depressing but nothing can be helped_. They_ were said to be an item. Who _they_? The girl in front of me and her teammate. The dog boy.

I looked down at my watch but saw nothing, I pressed a button and the black screen turned neon green. It's getting late; I'd better get going... _Get home early too, Hinata…_

I escaped silently to get dinner. A bowl of readily made and delicious ramen was shoved in front of me but I have no desire to gobble it down. The fresh aroma didn't at all water my mouth; instead I feel nothing at all. Nothing…

"Hey." Some boy called from behind and settled on the seat.

I looked at him "Hey, Kiba." I forced a goofy grin. I am just not my normal self today.

"Oh?" He stared at the bowl of food in front of me. "It's getting cold, Naruto."

"Yeah." I replied gloomily.

"Something's not right about you." Kiba smiled and tapped on his chin. "The Naruto I knew would have gobbled down this long time ago. What's bothering you?"

I shook my head, refusing to talk about it.

"Girls?" He patted my shoulder. "C'mon. Let me have a word bout' it."

"It's… Nothing…" I lowered my head to look at the ramen.

"Hmm… Sakura?" he took a guess.

"Nah." I smiled. It was so idiotic of me have such a humongous crush on that pinkie.

"Then, it must be Hinata!"

_You've got it right. But I have no desire to converse about her. _I lowered my head even more, broke a pair of chopsticks into half and forced myself to swallow the noodles.

"I'm right, aren't I? Do you really like her? Like really, really much?" Kiba looked at me, his face full of interest.

"Ittzz juzz thett I… I rally liekk herr ahh loatt…" I said, with my mouth full.

"Truth is…" Kiba paused. _Should I really be telling him this?_

"…she really likes you too. She just wanted you to make the first move." Kiba went on.

I looked at him with my eyes wide. "Y-you…"

"She always talks about you." Kiba shrugged "The reason why she refuses to give up and trains hard is because she wants to be acknowledged by you."

_What? Did she really… I mean… I have to go and look for her. Now!_

"I've got to go now. See ya"." I slammed my money on the table and hurried to the waterfall.

"Oi, Naruto." Kiba called out loudly. "Geez, where is he rushing to?" Kiba scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

I run as fast as my legs can carry me. When I arrived by the waterfall, I was disappointed that she wasn't there so I proceeded to leave.

Swish swash~ Swish swash~

The rough movements of water signify that something is there so I walked over silently.

But then, I saw her. She's in the water, her curvy and streamlined body moved in the water beautifully like a fish. I got carried away and at that instant her head bobbed out of the water with her breathing hard to catch breaths.

She blinked her pearly eyes and gaped at me, her face full of shock and confusion like, _how can you be here?_ Her cheeks went crimson and she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

I knew that I have to say something or she'll think that I'm a sick and sad pervert.

She swam her way to the shallow coast and stood up. She's in her normal clothes but her thick jacket was removed. Now that the water had wetted her clothes, they cling onto her body, revealing every possible curve. Her hair was completely wet and in a terrible mess but somehow she's more beautiful than anything else in the world…

"I'm going in for a dip, that is, if you don't mind." I said. _I don't know what else to say!_

"Uhh, no." she blushed.

So I dived into the waters and swim a few laps, with her swimming beside me. Eventually as I reached the deep end, she stopped.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, smiling.

"I'm not going there." She said shaking her head wildly.

"It's gonna be alright." I offered a hand and she happily accepted.

That first touch of her palms is just unforgettable. Her delicate palms are as silky as satin and as soft as baby skin.

"D-do you come here often?" she stammered. That looks very cute to me, in some sort of way.

"Nah." I tried my freaking best to be my usual self. "Hold your breath now."

Then I pulled her close to me and we swam into the deep waters. With our hands holding, we swam through the marine kingdom. It's not as beautiful as it sounds but it was way more beautiful when she's right beside me.

Under the waterfall, there are some small fishes and some seaweed but for me it's the most unforgettable memory. With her by my side, nothing else seems to matter anymore.

After a while, we decided to get out of the water so I pulled her along as well. She held on tight, obviously feeling a little… scared?

We sat on the coast panting heavily.

"How's the swim?" I asked her.

She smiled sweetly and replied "G-good."

"Hmm…" I hummed.

I have to make some history tonight. I can't just keep waiting for things to happen. I have and am going to make the first move.

I stood up and pulled her up so we're both standing, facing each other on the water. The water reached her thighs and she stared at me blankly.

"I-I…" I said, stammering. _Oh god, this is harder than my usual intensive training._

I breathe in and breathe out deeply to calm myself down. "I… Just in case you haven't noticed, I kinda… like you… A lot, t-that is…" _Please don't freak out, please don't freak out. Kiba, I hope you're right… Please oh please…_

She immediately turned red as tomato and looked away. I held her waist to pull her close.

Seeing that she didn't resist, I put two fingers under her chin and tilted her face up to mine.

During the smooch, I caressed her teeny-tiny waist slowly, showing full of affection. She then, wrapped her arms around my neck, returning the blissful kiss.

After a moment, we broke away and I looked at her beautiful Hyuuga eyes.

"I'd always thought that you and Kiba were together so I never dared to confess." I shrugged with my hands still on her waist.

"I-I am not." Hinata said with a stony look on her face.

"I have always loved you, my sweetie pie. I just don't know when did I ever laid my eyes on Sakura."

"I love you too. Uhh, since elementary…" Hinata blushed.

"Then…" I continued "Why did you not tell me?"

She looked at me, with lots of emotions in her eyes "B-because I w-was scared… of being rejected."

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"I love you…" I whispered into her ears.

**The end!  
>Hey ya'. How was it? Please leave reviews, so that I can improve my stories. K? See ya'! xoxo<strong>

**xxhanabii**


End file.
